Battle Pirates Wiki
Latest News Since before 6 am PDT, 5 June 2013, Battle Pirates players have experienced various problem in game. 1) instant repair base and fleet 2) Base attacks don't show in battle, Base attacked will not have bubble and fixe instantly. 3) Resource hauled to base will not registered. 4) Base attack will experience control difficulty, flying ships etc. 5) No alliance points registered 6) a lot of crashes and SOS screens and white screens/ blue screens and other problems Update at http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/366707 They are aware that there is an issue with the game at the moment (6:14am PDT). Attempting to get information now. UPDATE: Kixeye has the information and is looking into it now. (6:31am PDT). UPDATE 2: Kixeye official post: http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/366707 UPDATE 3: Kixeye has determined the cause and correcting now. (7:11am PDT) Estimated fixed and game back: 8:15 am pdt, June 5, 2013. By Ascension & Ken. "We have identified the issue, however we need to take the game down to implement the fix. We hope to get you back into the game asap." - Kixeye's Q rich . Game Information =Event= Drac Hunt 4 (May Raid - 2013) Kixeye have announced that the next Raid commences Thur. May 16, 2013 with the Drac Military Fleets again, levels 1-50. Unlike the previous raid where participants selected one prize from 2 first time round, then had to complete all 5 tiers for the MCX, this time there are 2 prizes for each tier completed. To earn both tier 1 prizes, you would have to complete all tiers 1-5 first time round, then tier 1 again, thus both tier 5's will require completing the whole raid twice. New Prizes Stringray is a 7 weapons 4 specials hulls that is very light and best with ballistic weapons. D33Z is the advanced version of a assault cannon. It has best damage of assault class cannons. The Siege Drone modules are brand new to the game -- they are maximized for "blitz" sieges on your foes' bases. Could be fun! Prizes available are: Drac Hunt 3 Kixeye have announced that Drac Hunt 3 will commence on Thursday 18th Apr (time dependent on your sector). It has been hinted that this event will concentrate on base defence to balance the overpowered offensive fleets. ***Update*** A new hull called the "Mercury Hull" is due to be released along with a completely new base defence weapon called the "Rail Gun". Although the stats/performance of the Rail Gun has not been disclosed, if it can be linked to the railguns of today, it will be a slow firing ballistic weapon. Rail Guns traditionally have a lot of range so its use in conjunction with Halos would be a great positive. The Mercury hull makes for a fine sub killer when built correctly. Update: The "railguns" is a base Ballistic defense weapon called "Javalin". ***Update 2*** Completing tiers 1-3 will earn you the arc missile or Hailstorm A-C. Tier 4 earns you either the Barracuda Submarine (Cuda) or the new Mercury Hull. Here is the new release to the raid. Completing tiers 1-5 completely earns you the new Javelin defensive weapon. If you are brave enough to complete tiers 1-5 again (yes again) you don't get access to the other tier 1-4 prizes but you do earn the fearsome Missile Cruiser X (MCX) for your efforts. Good hunting pirates. Drac Hunt 2 update at 21st Mar Drac Hunt 2, offers a new ship, the Thresher hull. This is good for missiles and rockets, as the Goliath is good for ballistics. Also, the Juggernaut is up for grabs the tier 4, so now people can have their own enormous ship (Some say it looks like a typhoon). Also, a new defensive ship weapon, the Phalanx Anti-Missile is, as in the name, a weapon that shoots out missiles, as the Hail/Hellstorm shoot out mortars. The third and last tier of this fine weapon is a hard decision, between the Juggernaut hull. If, however, you choose the last tier of this weapon, you can imagine having the Triton hull (Last prize from Drac Hunt 1, 10 weapon slots!) and put on 5 Hailstorm Anti-Mortar and 5 Phalanx Anti-Missiles attached to it, so it basically ensures that 2 weapon varieties can do little to no damage to your fleet! Happy hunting, Pirates! Drac Hunt 1 Lightning Raid December 12-16, 2012 The Lightning Raid '''begins today! Two of the top prizes are the Missile Cruiser (MC) and Missile Cruiser X. The Missile Cruiser has a +39% penetrative reload, +20% ballistic and explosive defense, +40% missile defense and more. The Missile Cruiser X is the evolved version of the Missile Cruiser and has even better stats. Other Prizes: Goliath, Light Cruiser, Battlecruiser, Battleship, Interdictor, Strike Cruiser, Spectre, and many, many more! Fellow Captains, this is not an event you want to miss!!! In this raid you need to get the points to redeem MC, then redeem the D55F siege missile, which has flak evasion ability, and lastly get the MCX. =Current Updates= Older updates are found here 2013 updates 3 Jun 2013 alliance update Today’s update contains several revisions to the Alliance Points System to give players a new way to bring glory to their Alliance. *“Lifetime Alliance Points” has changed to “Alliance XP” in order to distinguish the Alliance’s overall status from the status **Players can contribute a maximum of 1,000 Alliance Points each week toward the Alliance XP and Alliance Bonuses. *Players can continue to earn Alliance Points beyond 1,000. **Points over 1,000 do not count towards Alliance XP or Alliance Bonuses *A new Weekly Alliance Points Leaderboard has been added **Reach the top of the Alliance Points Leaderboard to display your Alliance Emblem and Tag for all to see! **Sector and Global filters, each update once every hours. (removing the Lifetime Alliance Counter) 23 May 2013 This week’s update contains new Blueprints for Forsaken Missions, along with the Memorial Day Charity Drive and the ability to purchase Gold for other players. New Forsaken Mission Blueprints 1) Evade Upgrade: This new special will grant a 15% bonus to evade. The Evade Upgrade can also be used in conjunction with other Evade specials equipment such as the Guidance Scrambler III (GS3). 2) Concussive Upgrade: This special will boost concussive damage by 8%. Like the Evade Upgrade, this special can be used in conjunction with other specials equipment such as Concussive Warheads. Both are Tier 3 blueprints. Charity Drive Battle Pirates is supporting the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America. Players can purchase a $2 Gold bundle and KIXEYE will donate the profits to the IAVA. Premium Gifts Change After evaluating Premium Gifts and their usage, Blueprints will now be the only available Premium Gift that players can send to one another 10th Apr Kixeye have announced previously achievable hulls are now available during the weekly raids, including the HHA, HHB and the lethal Scorpion A hull. 14th Mar New Battle Commands have been implemented and will allow you to control your fleets with more tactical precision. By pressing the up arrow, you can select all 5 ships at once, making stacking even easier. By shift clicking a target, you can force the fleets to attack that target whilst continuing to their destination, without stopping to re-target. All in all this is a wonderful update that has received nothing but positive praise from players and could well be the best update pushed out. 7th Mar Added Clouds and Relay towers which let you travel the speed of light and go to another area faster. Sector relay.png Relay.png 27th Feb Forsaken Missions have a new batch of rewards available including X versions of the Battlecruiser, Light Cruiser and Destroyer, as well as a Stealth System for increasing the firepower and cloak ability of Subs, Alloy Armors and a new type of draconian armor to unlock in all 3 tiers. 06th Feb Forsaken Missions have received an update on February 5th, 2013, that added 2 new random reward in all 3 reward tiers: 1: '''Firestorm/Assault/Siege Rockets -S variant: when compared to the other Drac rockets these have increased accuracy (a lot less spread), a larger splash (especially for the siege) all at the cost of slightly less damage. 2: Compound Panels: Like Compound Armor it gives resistance against both ballistic, both explosive and both missile with the exception that this upgrade goes on your defense platforms, not ships. December 2012 Updates 25th Dec Battle Pirates Complete Strategy Guide including 57 Example Fleet Builds, Walkthrough Guides, Base Design, Land Layout, Turret Placement, Drac Weapon Blueprints with DPS. Here is a summary of the latest updates. For closer details check main articles and/or current updates 5th Dec Forsaken Missions have been introduced, as a permanent way to earn special blueprints. December 1st Depth Charge Rocket (not to be confused with the new depth charge hull weapon) Rocket- The newly researchable Depth Charge rocket damages and surfaces submarines for a short period of time. You can research them now in the Rocket Lab! December 5th Tactical Module Update- Greetings fellow Captains! Two new tactical modules are now available in the tactical lab for research. November 2012 Update 9th Nov The lightning run event has been announced October 2012 Updates 11th Oct Greetings Captains, Today’s update contains new armor blueprints as well as a new way to find players that have attacked you in the past. Advanced Armor Blueprints New advanced armor blueprints are currently being dropped from Draconian Cargo Fleets. Make sure to hit them now and reinforce your fleets before the next event. see player-created list of armor being found [http://forums.kixeye.com/showthread.php?t=277805 in this forum thread] Recent Attacker List A new HUD element has been added to the World Map that will list the players that have attacked you within the last 14 days. Attackers within the list are sorted by the last time the enemy attacked you. Bug Fixes • Draconian Cargo Ships will now drop the correct Tiered Blueprints based on Cargo Fleet Level. • Resolved issue where players were able to move damaged buildings. 9th Oct Kixeye has now reverted the salvages to their former state (but numbered within the new levelling system), and will implement the additional levels after a bit more thought. (see the corresponding forum announcement ). After initial difficulties, the salvaging levels shown on the map now also correspond to what is inside them :) More details regarding the new old salvs Dont forget to clear your cache before logging on to the game! 6th Oct Greetings Captains, This week's update will contain two highly anticipated features that have been the topic of much discussion in the Future Features & Feedback forum. The two features are briefly outlined below with further details after the summary. New Level Structure The New Level Structure that was previously discussed in the Future Features & Feedback forum has been implemented. To accomplish the aforementioned goal state, a few things needed to be done. Let’s take a closer look at those changes. Player Level The changes to the Level System will be as follows. Once levels are redistributed, players will be able to attack a greater range of opponents (read on, you’ll see). Below is a list of the current levels and the level at which they’ll be once the system overhaul goes live. • Players under Level 16 will see a shift down (XP will not change) in order to rank up at a quicker rate. Level 17 and 18 will see minor changes as well, then: Updated Attack Ranges Changing the Attack Ranges allows an increase in the amount of valid targets for a given player. The +/- 5 Level Range will still remain, but will no longer apply to players over Level 40 (Currently, Level 29... that means a LOT of you). • Attack Range remains at +/- 5 Levels until Level 39. • Players that are Level 40 and above can be attacked by any player Level 40 and above. • Levels 40-44 can still attack/be attacked by Levels 35-39 due to the +/- 5 Rule still in effect for lower level players. • Current Level 29 will be Level 40 according to the new system. Damage Protection Rule Change We’ve also revisited the rules governing the use of Damage Protection bubbles. In the past, some players were able to employ a tricky strategy - referred to as “Buddy Bubbling” - to create a virtually impenetrable fence of bases. The bases would be kept in a bubbled state by constant partial attacks from friends, and were therefore impassable by outsiders. To remedy this loophole, we’ve adjusted the Damage Protection durations based on how much damage was done to a base. Damage Protection Details The new Damage Protection system would create four cases in which a player’s base would receive Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 25% - 49% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 12 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 50% - 74% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 24 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 75% - 100% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 36 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has been attacked 8 times in four hours (but suffered less than 25% damage), the base will receive 1 hour of Damage Protection. • Additionally, attacking another player's fleet or base will now reset the counter and drop the bubble, if you have one, leaving you open to attack. EDIT: After assessing all of the feedback from the community and thorough discussion with the team, we have decided to take the Fleet vs Fleet Base Protection Drop under review and postpone its release. At the core of this update, balance was our focus. There are inherent trade-offs to be made with updates such as these, and while players may see a possible change in the amount of available targets, the number of opportunities for action should be increased substantially. Furthermore, adjustments have been made to the amount of Draconian salvage fleets, with additional fleets added throughout the level ranges. All in all, we want to deliver a great game experience to players of all ranges and provide the ability to jump into the action, no matter your level. 6th Oct UPDATE: Cargo Fleet Balance Greeting Captains! The balance of a live game is something that is always in a state of evaluation. Over time, tactics were developed in Battle Pirates that led to the ability to successfully attack cargo fleets and take no damage. For combat to be meaningful and fun in the long term there must be an element of risk. When a combatant knows they can attack for ‘free’ it reduces the satisfaction of successful combat. The intention behind the changes to the cargo fleets was to improve the overall experience of the game in the long term. It absolutely was not our intention to place more pressure on player fleets or to make the game more difficult. We also want to reward skill and strategy and to that end player fleets that are well equipped and well controlled should take minimal damage; just not zero damage. There was a risk when we made the changes that by simply updating the cargo fleets players would have to adapt their tactics, and during that period the cargo fleets would cause more damage than they used to. From the feedback we are getting it seems that that is the case. It was not our intent to increase the difficulty of the cargo fleets so we have updated them to reduce their damage output. Here is a summary of the changes we have made to the cargo fleets: No change to cargo fleets levels 1-29 Removed some short-range weaponry Added some long range weaponry Created new cargo fleets to fill gaps - Level 5 & 9 - Level 45 & 75 (introduces a new top level cargo fleet to the game) We want to stress that your comments and feedback are taken with the highest regard. That is why we decided to postpone the Fleet vs Fleet Bubble Drop change and why we will be re-evaluating and re-balancing the cargo fleets currently in the game. Thanks for continuing to help make Battle Pirates great and we appreciate all the constructive feedback and support. =What needs Work= *Going through all pages and update for the new levels *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified Bold text *Rocket construction *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Ship Rank *Quests *World map zoom out options =Latest activity= 30 May 2013 FM Here are the Blueprints available during this week's Forsaken Missions. Tier 1 - 150000 Negotiator Mortar I Transport System I Stealth Attack System I Depleted Uranium Shells I Alloy Armor CX-1 Destroyer X Cluster Warheads I Alloy Armor MC-1 Light Cruiser Corvette Tier 2 - 500000 Negotiator Mortar II Transport System II Stealth Attack System II Depleted Uranium Shells II Alloy Armor MX-2 Light Cruiser X Cluster Warheads II Alloy Armor CX-2 Hammerhead A Battlecruiser Tier 3 - 2500000 Negotiator Mortar III Transport System III Stealth Attack System III Depleted Uranium Shells III Alloy Armor MC-3 Battlecruiser X Evade Upgrade Concussive Upgrade Cluster Warheads III Alloy Armor MX-3 Sea Scorpion A Hammerhead B May 23 2013 FM This week’s update contains new Blueprints for the Forsaken Mission (FM), along with the Memorial Day Charity Drive and the ability to purchase Gold for other players. New Forsaken Mission Blueprints: Evade Upgrade: This new special will grant a 15% bonus to evade. The Evade Upgrade can also be used in conjunction with other evade equipment such as the Guidance Scrambler. Concussive Upgrade: This special will boost concussive damage by 8%. Like the Evade Upgrade, this special can be used in conjunction with other equipment such as Concussive Warheads. Charity Drive Battle Pirates is supporting the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America. Players can purchase a $2 Gold bundle and KIXEYE will donate the profits to the IAVA. Premium Gifts Change After evaluating Premium Gifts and their usage, Blueprints will now be the only available Premium Gift that players can send to one another Category:Browse Category:Fleet Builds Category:Home